Toko fanfic
by Dolphi
Summary: I am a huge Toph and Zuko fan, er, were i mean.


**A Toko fanfic!**

**So hey guys. I've got a new challenge for myself. An alphabet series made of Toko (Topo/Zuko) one-shots and drabbles.**

**Disclaimer:**** Come on you guys are smarter than to believe that I really own Avatar: the Last Airbender. I'll love whoever buys it for me forever though!**

**First up: A as in Academy! Toph and Zuko go to a school for benders, and Toph hasn't forgotten how Zuko cheated on her over the summer. Shame on you Zuzu.**

"**Are you going to the new school?" Katara asked her friend over the phone.**

"**The one for benders?" Toph asked.**

"**That's the one."**

"**Of course, all the benders in the town, well the kids anyway, got enrolled. The school day is supposed to be broken up in two parts. The first half you're in classes with kids who share your element, but the second half Fire and Earth are together and so are Air and Water," Toph told her.**

"**You know what that means right?" Katara asked.**

"**No, what?"**

"**You get to spend the entire second half of the day with Zuko."**

"**Oh that," Toph said scowling.**

"**Do you still like him?"**

"**No. He's a jerk," Toph said in an unconvincing tone.**

"**I can't believe you still like him after he cheated on you with Mei. Black heart, no emotion at all unless it's hating the world, doesn't even know how to smile, Goth Princess Mei," Katara yelled.**

"**God shut up Sugar Queen I don't like him. Seriously."**

"**If you say so."**

"**I do say so. Now drop it," Toph warned.**

"**So what are you wearing the first day?" Katara asked.**

"**I don't know. I, unlike you, don't plan out every outfit a month ahead of time."**

"**Not every outfit. Just one for important days," Katara protested.**

"**Oh I'm sorry. So it's more like every other day right?" she laughed.**

"**Hey Toph, you love me don't you?" Katara asked.**

"**Well you are my best friend. Why, what do you want?"**

"**Please please please please let me pick out your outfit for the first day of school. Please?" Katara begged.**

"**No," Toph said flatly.**

"**Please?"**

"**No."**

"**Puh-lease?" Katara begged.**

"**No pink."**

"**Of course not."**

"**No skirts without pants underneath and no leggings do not count. No glitter and absolutely nothing that looks even remotely preppy. Understood?"**

"**Perfectly!" Katara squealed. "Thank you Toph!"**

"**Oh and Sugar Queen?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Don't even think just because I can't see don't mean that I won't know if you break one of the conditions."**

"**Yeah I know. I haven't forgotten the last time I tried that," Katara grumbled.**

"**Well I should hope not," Toph laughed.**

"**Well I gotta go."**

"**See you later."**

"**Yep. Bye."**

"**Bye," Toph said hanging up the phone.**

"**I can't believe I agreed to that," Toph sighed.**

**Just as she put the phone down it rang again.**

"**Hello."**

"**Is Toph there?" a male voice asked.**

"**What do you want Zuko?" she asked harshly.**

"**A new year and a new start."**

"**No."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Oh I don't know. Maybe has something to do with the fact that you cheated on me with Mei."**

"**I know I'm sorry. I want you back though. I never wanted Mei," he told her.**

"**So who'd she dump you for?" Toph asked, sitting down on her bed.**

"**She didn't."**

"**I can tell you're lying."**

"**Ty Lee," he mumbled.**

"**Nice. You must feel really horrible," Toph laughed cruelly.**

"**Only because you won't go back out will me. Don't you still like me?" he asked.**

"**Sorry Zuko. Even if I do like you it doesn't matter. I can't trust you anymore."**

"**You can. I promise you can," he told her. He sounded like a toddler and that brought a smile to Toph's lips.**

"**Prove it," she told him.**

"**How."**

"**I don't know Zuko. You'll have to figure that out on your own."**

"**I'll find a way to show you that I still love you."**

"**Whatever."**

"**Goodnight babe."**

"**I didn't let you call me that when we were going out and I'm not going to let you call me it now."**

"**Night night."**

"**Hope the bed bugs bite!" Toph said hanging up the phone.**

**Toph put the phone on her night side table and crawled under the covers, turning the light off in the process.**

**Toph was awoken on the first day of school by Katara pounding on her bedroom door.**

"**Go away Sugar Queen," she grumbled, burrowing farther under the covers.**

"**Wake up sunshine!" Katara sang coming in the room.**

"**No."**

"**Rise and shine," Katara said.**

"**Go away."**

"**I swear I will flip this mattress if you don't get up right this minute," Katara said, putting her hands underneath the mattress and lifting it threateningly.**

"**Fine I'm up"**

"**Good, now put these one," she said handing her a pile of clothes.**

"**Aren't you going to ask what it is?" she asked as Toph began to undress.**

"**No, it's far too early in the morning for me to really care. I'll ask later," Toph said groggily.**

"**Okay. Zuko'll love it by the way."  
"Zuko?" she asked now wide awake.**

"**Yeah, he called and said that he'd asked you out again. He wanted to know if you still liked him or not."**

"**So wait he called you?" Toph asked pulling a tank top over her head. "Wait what color?" she asked.**

"**Green. Don't worry. I stuck to black and green," Katara assured her then added, "Yeah he did call and I think you should him another chance."**

"**Last week you were disgusted just by the fact that I could possibly still like him."**

"**Well he explained something and it was really sweet. He really is sorry Toph," she told her, adjusting the tank a little.**

"**Thanks," Toph said then added, "for the help not Zuko."**

"**So are you going to go back out with him?"**

"**No."**

"**You've got a guy three years older practically begging on hands and knees and you're still saying no? I really don't get you sometimes," Katara sighed.**

"**I can't trust him anymore."**

"**Whatever. Come on. We don't want to be late. Who knows what Principle Bumi will do."**

"**Yeah."**

"**I drive," Katara said causing them both to laugh at their shared joke.**

"**Hey Toph," Zuko said towards the end of the class.**

"**What is it Zuko. I was enjoying you not talking," she whispered to him, as to not disrupt the lesson.**

"**I'm going to prove it."**

"**Yes you have made that clear many times now," she said pretending to pay attention to the teacher.**

"**Miss Bei Fong, can you please demonstrate this technique to the class?" the teacher asked, saving her from the rest of the conversation.**

"**Yes of course sir," she said going to the front of the class.**

**Toph produced a balloon sized boulder from the rock floor and punched at the air in front of it, sending the rock slamming full speed at the wall across the room.**

"**This movement not only works for earthbenders but for firebenders as well," she told the class.**

"**Perfect and yes she is correct. Firebenders you can use this too. It's even the same movements. Thank you Toph you may sit down now," he said giving her a small applause, which the rest of the class joined in too.**

"**Thank you sir," she said taking her seat.**

"**And here I thought you had no manners," Zuko whispered to her.**

"**Never around you. Don't you remember, you said you liked rebels."**

"**Which is why I like you."**

"**But I don't like to go out with liars."**

"**But you have thought about it," he told her.**

"**Why Mei?" Toph asked him quietly, almost weakly.**

"**I got drunk at a party. You weren't there because you hate drunks and I was lonely. She reminded me the most of you."**

"**She has no heart. No emotion. How can she mind you of me?" she asked in a harsh whisper.**

"**She's strong. People no not to mess with her and she doesn't rely on others. She can take care of herself," Zuko whispered back.**

"**You really hurt me Zuko. You made me cry. Do you know how hard of task that is? You broke down the wall that surrounds the rock wall that protects the Blind Bandit, when you had a key to the door," she told him.**

"**I-" Zuko was cut off by the bell ringing and the students filing out of the room, Toph among them.**

"**Crap," Zuko muttered running after her.**

**Just as Toph was turning the corner to go to Katara's car, Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her back so she was facing him.**

**Zuko leaned down and kissed her in front of the rest of the students exiting the school.**

"**Zuko what are you doing? You hate PDA?" she said when they pulled away.**

"**I'm proving that I really love you Toph. Enough to kiss you in front of the entire school and not care one bit," he told her.**

"**Well maybe I can trust you again, but no more kissing Mei or any other girls for that matter, and yes that includes Sokka," she smiled taking his hand.**

"**What? No Sokka. He might put up a fight?" Zuko laughed.**

"**And you think that weakling can take me?"**

"**He doesn't stand a chance," Zuko said hugging her. "And frankly, I like you better."**

"**Did you just say frankly?" Toph laughed.**

"**Shut up. Say Toph do you need a ride home?" he asked.**

"**Not really. I mean Katara gives me rides now."**

"**I'm sure she won't miss you that much. Besides she could give Aang a ride now," Zuko told her.**

"**True. Can I borrow your phone? Mine's in her car."**

"**Back left pocket," she said pulling it out. "You're so predictable," she said starting to dial Katara's number.**

"**Predictable am I?" he asked leaning down and kissing her again.**

"**Very," she said pressing the 'call' button. It rang three times before she picked up.**

"**Hello."**

"**Hey. Um do you mind if I catch a ride with someone else?" Toph asked as Zuko rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand.**

"**With who? Zuko? Of course not, but you better call me later."**

"**Okay."**

"**Don't forget."**

"**I won't," Toph assured her.**

"**You better not. Talk soon," Katara said hanging up the phone. Before she heard the click Toph could faintly hear Katara yelling Aang's name and telling him to wait up.**

"**All clear?" he asked.**

"**Yep, let's go."**

"**Okay," he said leading Toph to his car.**

"**So are you sure about what you said about no more kissing Sokka?" Zuko joked as they pulled out of the parking lot.**

"**If you get to kiss Sokka so do I," she laughed.**

"**No more kissing Sokka."**

"**Deal."**

**So that was 'A' in the Toko Alphabet series.**

**Up next? Why, 'B' of course. What else would it be? And we all know that 'B' is for BOXES.**

**Oh well what could this mean. Any guesses?**

**Well let me know what you thought of it and if I should continue or just stop here while I'm ahead?**

**P.S: Is it me, or does Toph have a crush on a certain firebender? ;D C'mon, y'all were thinking it. TOKO FTW!**

**Toph****: ****(zooms over and clings to Zuko's arm)**** I'm going with Zuko! ****(Everyone stares at her and Zuko blushes)**** What? Everyone else went on a life-changing field trip with Zuko. Now it's my turn!**

**Zuko****:**** *blushes***

**table align="center" width="345" height="259" background="." border="0"**

**trtd height="5" colspan="1"/td/trtrtd width="4"**

**/tdtd valign="top"**

**p align="right"**

**div style="width: 190; height: 239; overflow: auto; scrollbar-face-color:CE0000; scrollbar-highlight-color:F13A03; scrollbar-shadow-color:810200; scrollbar-3dlight-color:F39A50; scrollbar-arrow-color:5A0202; scrollbar-track-color:F39A50; scrollbar-darkshadow-color:F39A50;**

**font-size:13px; font-face:verdana; color:black;"**

**This is where your text will go! ^_^**

**/div/tdtd/td/tr/table**

**Prince Zuko: How stupid do you think I am?  
Sokka: Pretty stupid.**

Prince Zuko: [to Katara] You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun.

Prince Zuko: [shouting out at skies during a thunderstorm] You've always thrown everything you could at me! Well I can take it! And now I can give it back! Come on! Strike me! You've never held back before!  
[pause before he falls to his knees and breaks down in tears]

Toph Beifong: Yeah! Let's break some rules!  
[she blasts a large chunk of the house wall off with her earthbending]

"My name is Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation, and heir to the throne."

**Prince Zuko**: You're just a child!  
**Aang**: Well, you're just a teenager.

**Prince Zuko**: [_showing Jun Katara's necklace_] I need you to find someone.  
**Jun, Bounty Hunter**: What happened? Your girlfriend run off on ya'?  
**Prince Zuko**: It's not the girl I'm looking for...

**Katara**: My mother's necklace! How did you get that?  
**Prince Zuko**: I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering.

Fire Lord Ozai confirmed that he banished Zuko's mother and that she may still be alive, but it is unsure. In the series finale, Fire Lord Zuko questions his father on the whereabouts of his mother, but the series ends before it is confirmed that she was found or even alive.

**Lead female vocal: Katara**

**Timon: Sokka**

**Pumbaa: Aang**

**Both: both**

**Simba: Zuko**

**Nala: Toph**

**Toph and Zuko were having an 'evening walk' together, Sokka didn't believe that, he sat next to Aang, who was on a rock watching them, and sang:**

_**I can see what's happening**_

**Confused, Aang asked**

_**(What?)**_

_**And they don't have a clue**_

_**(Who?)**_

_**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line**_

_**Our trio's down to two.**_

_**(Oh.)**_

_**The sweet caress of twilight**_

_**There's magic everywhere**_

_**And with all this romantic atmosphere**_

_**Disaster's in the air**_

**Sokka then pointed to Toph and Zuko who wre hand in hand, Katara, aslo noticing this sang:**

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**The peace the evening brings**_

_**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**_

_**With all its living things**_

**The two 'lovers' were talking, Zuko hadn't told Toph about his dark past; he knows that Toph and his Uncle, Iroh, were good friends, he didn't want to tell of his treachery to him, so he didn't tell her of his past, sighing, he thought:**

_**So many things to tell her**_

_**But how to make her see**_

_**The truth about my past? Impossible!**_

_**She'd turn away from me**_

**Toph saw Zuko in deep thought, she knew he was keeping a secret from her, she just didn't know what.**

_**He's holding back, he's hiding**_

_**But what, I can't decide**_

_**Why won't he be the king I know he is…**_

_**The king I see inside?**_

**Katara, Haru, Teo, THE Duke, and even Appa and Momo than sang:**

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**The peace the evening brings**_

_**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**_

_**With all its living things**_

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**You needn't look too far**_

_**Stealing through the night's uncertainties**_

_**Love is where they are**_

**Toph and Zuko were know sitting together talking, Sokka and Aang, sadly seeing this sang:**

_**And if she falls in love tonight**_

_**It can be assumed**_

_**Her carefree days with us are history**_

_**In short, our pal is doomed**_

**Sokka and Aang then turned on the water works as Toph and Zuko went closer together, and kissed!**

**I just sat there by the turtleduck pond. Thinking. Thinking about the fight me and Mai had.**

"**How could you leave me?"**

"**I did it to save the world!"**

"**You just did something without thinking! You leave really hurt me."**

"**I know. I was going to talk to you but I figured you'd call me a traitor."**

"**Well Zuko you are! For not talking to me about it!"**

"**Mai I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you. I'd do anything for you.**

"**I don't see how I can love you. It's over Zuko. We're threw."**

_**I**__**can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**_

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing **_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that love in you**_

_**Is what I was tryin to do**_

**It was yesterday when it happened. Before I was happy. Aang and Katara are getting married and I'm going to be Aangs best man, along with Sokka. Who is engaged to Suki. And Tophs going to be there. I've been looking forward to seeing her. Even though I accidently burned her feet we get along great. She's still sad that Sokka loves Suki instead of her. But she got over it. But now I'm not myself. I haven't really eaten anything and I didn't sleep much last night. I mostly did firebending. And lied on my bed for hours. Uncle comforted me a little. But it still hurts.**

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**_

_**But I'm doin it**_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still Harder**_

_**Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret**_

_**But if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade give away all the words I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken**_

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that love in you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

**By now everyone had come over.**

"**Hey Zuko where's Mai," Aang asked.**

"**Well she sort of… dumped me, Because I left to help you guys.'**

"**Oh Zuko", Katara said "I'm so sorry."**

"**Anything we can do," asked Sokka.**

"**No. I'm just trying to get rid of the pain"**

"**Hey guys why don't I talk to him."**

**Everyone left except Toph.**

"**I know how you feel. But you'll get over it and find someone else."**

"**Yeah. But I'm not strong like you."**

"**Yes you are. We've been through so much together and even though I didn't really know that much at first you're not that hotheaded prince everyone says you were anymore."**

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that love in you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

"**Toph I realized something since I joined your group. I always thought about you. Even when I was seeing Mai. Toph I love you."**

"**I love you too."**

**Then we went and had a long kiss**

_**Not seeing that love in you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

**After our long kiss we talked. I felt much better. I knew I loved her.**

"**Toph will you go to the dance with me tonight?"**

"**Of course."**

**So I had already found someone else.**


End file.
